


Lost Your Own

by taylor_tut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Child Loss, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint and Laura Barton's Family, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but clint's family dies, loss of family, not sure if it's canon compliant or not, only mentioned - Freeform, you could also read it as ironhawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: Clint shows up on Tony's door after going home to nothing in Infinity War. Tony understands more than he gives himself credit for.





	Lost Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> I would be willing to continue this if people wanted it! :)

Since Thanos disappeared half the universe, Clint and Tony had been spending a lot of time together.

Clint never quite said it out loud. He'd simply showed up on Tony's doorstep in tears, and and Tony's heart sank so fast he could practically feel the arc reactor hit the floor.

"Oh," was all he could say, more just breathe, feeling tears prickling in his own eyes, too.

"Yeah," Clint agreed. "Can I come in?"

Tony nodded clambered to the side to let him step in. "Of course," he said, "always--as long as you want."

Clint beelined for the couch and Tony said nothing about how his wet shoes were leaving tracks. 

"Can I get you... anything?" Tony offered. What do you offer someone who just lost everything?

"Just... sit," Clint said. Tony shifted from foot to foot. "With me."

Tony nodded and sat down on the couch next to Clint, not too close, but close enough to feel the warmth of one knee and one shoulder nearer to him than he was used to.

"I wish... I'm sorry I can't... I don't know what you're going through."

Clint raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You think you dont?" he asked. He'd seen Tony with Peter the past few months. He'd seen how much he cared for the kid even in less than a year; knew just how little it took to get attached to a child. 

Tony's own eyes filled with tears. "No," he maintained, "I--you lost your own."

Clint nodded. "So did you." 

The entire couch was silent and the entire Tower was silent and half the Universe was silent.

"We're going to get them back," Tony said, squeezing Clint's hand. All he could do was nod. 


End file.
